The Announcement
by DAIMAOOAMIAD
Summary: The retirement of Hamao Kyosuke in the entertainment industry has surprised everybody all over the world. So my second fanfic will set off from this moment and I also wonder where my imagination will bring us to...


**A/N: Hello again...**

Thank you to all who have read my first fanfic. Because of your support I have courage to move on. My most gratitude to Amanda for voluntarily offering her expertise to beta read my fanfic.

The retirement of Hamao Kyosuke in the entertainment industry has surprised everybody all over the world. So my second fanfic will set off from this moment and I also wonder where my imagination will bring us to...

**Disclamer:** I don't own (Hamao Kyosuke) Mao, (Watanabe Daisuke) Daichan or any commercial stated what so ever... I just own this story... just flourish from a mere imagination based on the love I have for DAIMAO...

The Announcement

He was really busy with his latest stage play: Club Slazy lately. Oh he wished to be with his love one so bad that it was hurt really badly inside his heart. He did aware the inevitable moment was bound to be happened soon. His heart went to his sweetheart as he has to face this situation alone. Fortunately he is a very professional actor who is able to perform to his level best despite the emotional turbulence that his lover face indeed affecting him dearly.

Finally the rehearsal ended and he was rushing home with his long stride to the nearest subway. He wore a tight black leather pants and black shirt underneath his black cardigan. His nose and mouth covered with white mask and his sunglass was dangled on his necklace. The moment he walked into the tube, he quickly scanned a more secluded seat to settle himself. He took a glance toward his wrist watch and closed his eyes instantaneously while sighed deeply.

Definitely he missed the live broadcast of Mao's retirement on television but he was so sure Mao's fans will uploaded it somewhere soon enough and his hypothesis was proven right as he was able to search for the exact video without much difficulty. He hastily put on his sunglass pretended to sleep but actually secretly watching the video through his smart phone. He was bracing himself to witness his distraught sweetheart. A lump formed in his throat and a sudden ache developed in his heart as soon as the image of his beloved and precious Mao appeared on the screen announcing his retirement to the audiences.

"My baby...please don't cry..."he silently articulated more to calm himself while stroking the screen as if wanted to wipe away his beloved tears. How he exceedingly yearned to hold him safe in his arms right now, brushing away the tears that kept on oozing through his crimson eyes and to silent his agony by kissing him profoundly. Even inhaling his breath was agony and he felt like he was kicked in the teeth as he tasted slightly bitter each time he gulped down his saliva into his oesophagus. Unnoticed, warm tears seeped out of his eyes. Fortunately, his eyes were hidden behind the sunglass he wore earlier. His soft sniffing was muffled by the white mask covering his nose and mouth. People might think he got flu. He stopped the video at once because he was too disturbed by his lover's grief-stricken face as he was confronting the scenario alone. He buried his face in his hands and massaged his temple as if to erase the sight he just saw. Exhaled a deep sigh and tried his supreme effort to conceal the turmoil in his heart and still wondered how brave his baby to step up single-handedly.

The trip to his home appeared to be too prolonged and the clock was ticking unbearably slow compared to his usually hectic daily routine. The moment he reached home, the primary task to do was to immerse into a hot tub filled with aromatic water releasing the tension in his taut muscles and agitated soul. Still, he could not shake the memory out of his unrest mind. After quite sometimes, as the stressed muscles loosen a bit, he climbed out of the bath tub and dried up his body wrapping the towel around his sexy hip. Afterwards he sauntered to the end of the bedroom and opened his closet to get his favourite white t-shirt and a loose khaki pants. He took his favourite cologne and splashed it onto his neck. Later, Daichan was checking his appearance in the mirror for awhile as he combed his silky black hair with his fingers naturally.

Swiftly put on his slippers and descended the spiral stairs, Daichan headed to the kitchen helping him to a hot camomile tea. Savouring the sweet aroma of the tea allowed him to embalm the excruciating pain inflicted prior to the unfortunate event that night. As he closed his eyes relishing the tranquillity of midnight in his home, the door bell rang twice. He did not expect any guest at this hour. Something knocked his conscious mind. "Oh dear, could it be...," faltered, Daichan abruptly scurried to the front door. As the door wide opened, Mao was standing with his shoulder sagged heavily, dishevelled with scarlet puffy eyes and dried tears smudging his damp cheeks still visible. This nerved raking figure of his sweetheart devastatingly smashing Daichan's fragile heart into tiny pieces.

In the blink of an eye, Mao was pulled into Daichan's warm and reassuring hug and he was stroking Mao's head and back with the most soothing behaviour. As if wanted to absorb all the sorrow at once, Daichan tightened his embrace and repeatedly murmured endearingly, "Oh baby... I'm sorry baby...I'm terribly sorry baby..." Effortlessly, a sudden sobs started at once, new fresh tears flooding dampening Daichan's shoulder. The dam of suppressed emotion was finally broken. Mao's body shuddered uncontrollably owing to the violent weeping. Mao was clutching Daichan's torso more firmly trying to absorb all the strength that Daichan could offer.

Daichan was feeling dejected because he felt helpless unable to erase the grief soon enough from his beloved sweetheart. The only thing he could do was to give his shoulder to cry on and mustered all the encouragement to bestow upon his lover. Believing his verbal solace Daichan endlessly uttering his soft loving assurance; however Mao cried even more vigorously. "I know baby...let it go...let it all out of your system...I'm here now...you can cry to your heart content...let it go baby..." Daichan tried his best to console his love one. "Please God, take the misery away...let peace be upon my precious baby...please...Oh please God...I can't stand listening to his anguish anymore... my heart bleeds crimson river...please..." Daichan closed his eyes, silently prayed earnestly for his sweetheart.

His unspoken prayer was soon answered. After a long wait which was seemed to be eternity, Mao's tensed body calm down a little bit and the sobbing not totally subsided only reduced to a few sniffing once in a while. Mao was still holding Daichan closely and buried his face on Daichan's chest. Daichan slowly cupped Mao's face with his hands and inclined Mao lovely face towards him. Tenderly, he gazed into his beloved ruby eyes which shining with unshed tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. Daichan inched closer planting soft kisses on Mao's eyelids. "Feeling much better now baby?" Daichan inquired searching for answer in the misty cherry eyes while brushing away the last tear drop with his thumb caringly. Mao only nodded once while biting his quivering lips. Once again, Daichan cuddled his love one affectionately and kissed him on his forehead.

"Let's go baby," Daichan gently guided Mao to the living room purposely heading to the oversized comfy black leather sofa stretching facing a home theatre. Alas, Mao was to haggard and his legs felt limped and heavy almost barely able to walk by himself. Daichan allowed his beloved to lean on his body for support and carried him princess like to the huge sofa. He was surprised by how light his beloved is and positioned his sweetheart to lie comfortably onto the sofa. Later he also lied down beside Mao and hauled his precious into his arm. Mao landed his head on Daichan's chest and put his hand around Daichan's middle. He was still unable to fathom how his baby able to brought himself to his doorstep. Daichan's heart swelled with pride, how tough and stubborn his baby at times. When he had decided to do something, nothing on earth could hold him back anymore. That was the true nature of his beloved strong will. Despite his delicate features, his resilient and firm characters were among the qualities which Daichan treasured fondly.

His beloved sobbing and sniffing totally subsides and his breathing was calmer and more even now. Daichan just kept silent and leaved his baby to settle down in the silence of the night because by all means he was certainly positive, whenever he tried to sooth his baby with his words, new tears will arise. Daichan was lost in his thought as the only sound heard was their heartbeat in synchronization. Without Daichan's knowing, Mao was actually trying his best to calm down because he knew Daichan was really worried about him. He strived to absorb the peacefulness from Daichan's warm body as much as he could. The fragrance of Daichan's cologne seeped into his nostril calming his nerve. Daichan's steady heartbeats were swaying his senses as lullaby. Fatigue has eaten up his strength. Felt relieved in the embrace of his beloved Daichan, he suddenly aware of his heavy lidded eyes after harsh weeping constantly. Mao was too tired to realise that he had drift to slumber very soundly.

Noticing from the slightly increased weight upon the side of his body, Daichan knew his baby had finally able to sleep. In the abyss of his spirit, fortress of vitality he had built for his baby began to crumbled and haemorrhage. Judging from the catastrophe which had befall onto his sweetheart had really taken its toll extracting the last miniscule of power from his beloved last thread of energy. From his position he could catch a glimpse of his darling sleeping prince. Daichan was examining the portrait of his dearly loved baby. His left cheek was stained by dried tear streaks...his damped long lashes curled...his left eye puffy...his swollen crimson red lips...strands of blond hairs partially covered his exhausted face. To forget the distraught state of his baby like this was inevitably gruelling and involuntarily a single veins of tear creeping down his pale right cheek. He truly wanted to caress the strands away from the sleeping face but was too terrified that the slightest movement will stir him up from his peaceful vital sleep. The weariness has taken Daichan's last straw of vigour and unconsciously doze off to a deep slumber too. What a devastatingly frightful night. What will happen to the two love birds? Will the break of dawn brought sunshine that will brighten their soul too? Let the angels enchanted them with blissful lullaby rejuvenating their fragile souls.

Mao felt his heavy eyelids were both really hard to open and felt as if a few grains of sand invading his eyes and slightly burning. His eyes became watery. Furthermore, his head seemed painfully throbbing earnestly. Unconsciously, he brought his left hand to massage his temple and a hoarse moan escaped from his prickly dried throat. His movement had awoken his lover from his deep slumber. Completely aware that he had made Daichan awaken, Mao apologised instantly, "I'm sorry love... I wake you up." Trying his best to look calm behind his sweet smile but Mao was still unable to hide the pain from his beloved eagle eyes even barely awake. Daichan was eyeing his love one with worried eyes and concern was written all over his face and slowly caressing Mao's face. "How are you baby?" he inquired lovingly noticed his beloved forehead creased from the pain.

Mao did not answer but his hand was busy kneading his temple and clenched his teeth to stifle a groan of pain. Daichan gradually woke up and got hold of a throw pillow on the sofa and put it under Mao's head. He was kneeling on the carpeted floor while anxiously examining his beloved condition. Mao was lying his body to the right facing Daichan with his right hand under the pillow supporting his throbbing head while the other trying to rub his head but Daichan was faster to gently kneading Mao's temple and trying to soothe his beloved with his words. A while later Daichan kissed Mao on his forehead softly and murmured, "Baby dear... I'm going to dash to the kitchen and grab paracetamol to ease your pain a bit okay... I won't be long..." Mao only nodded once and grimaced in pain clutching his head with both hand curving his body into foetal position.

Daichan promptly rushed to the kitchen, took a jug of water, a glass and a strip of paracetamol in the first aid kit. In a blink of an eye, he returned to his beloved observing the foetal position. "Oh God...Please take away all his pain..." Daichan pleaded earnestly. He hurriedly helping his beloved to a sitting position and gave him a glass of water to ease his dried throat. After drinking the whole glass with much difficulty, Daichan gave the medicine to Mao and he gulped it down his throat with another glass of water. Daichan now realised that Mao's body temperature was slightly higher. He put his hand on Mao's forehead and noticed that his love one was burning and his face was starting to turn red.

"Lie down baby... try to close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll brew something for you to eat," Daichan softly muttered to his beloved while slowly brushed away strands of hair which covering Mao's face. Daichan was troubled by Mao's condition right now and deep inside his soul was bleeding. He inched closer and planted a soft kiss on Mao's warm lips and whispered in his left ear almost pleading, "I love you baby...get well soon...please..." Mao was too weak to respond and his heavy lidded eyes securely shut. Daichan was reluctant to leave his beloved alone and hold Mao's left hand dearly and put it close to his heart as if trying to absorb the ache.

He knew exactly the reason of this unfortunate outbreak. Last night, his beloved came in the most unspeakable condition, haggard and deeply depressed. It really took a long time to console him let alone to let him drift into peaceful sleep. Silently he scrutinised every inch of his beloved figure. His beloved hand felt limped in his hold and his breath was smooth and even. Then, Daichan leisurely kissed at the back of Mao's hand before putting down his beloved hand and pecked Mao's lips tenderly. A part of him unwilling to be parted with his beloved but another half was ready to move heaven and earth just to bring his lover back to normal. He started to wonder if normal will be in their vocabulary of life onward. How he wished badly he could turn back time.

However, he still dragged his feet upstairs to his bathroom and took a quick shower to freshen up his body. After he had put on a grey shirt and a pair of baggy khakis he hastened to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he put on the black apron hanging on the hook and opened the medium size refrigerator and rummage around for something decent to cook for a hearty meal for his beloved. Luckily, all the basic ingredients for making vegetable soup were available. He remembered her sister once had nursed him back to health when he was caught by fever. He wanted to cook rice porridge and ginger combined with vegetable soup to treat his beloved fever. This is because it is easy for the body to digest this food. In addition, ginger has powerful anti-inflammatory properties, which help in eliminating the fever at the initial stage.

Thanks to all the years living on his own has taught him to be independent and quite skilful in the kitchen. Daichan skilfully manoeuvred the knife while peeling, slicing, dicing and chopping all the ingredients for the vegetable soup. At the same time rice porridge was brewing in the rice cooker. Later, a simple but sumptuous dish was ready. Daichan scooped the rice porridge into a rustic design porcelain bowl and another similar bowl for the vegetable soup. Then he placed them on a silver tray including the herbal tea he had brewed earlier, spoon and napkin and brought them to the living room. Soon the mouth-watering aroma seeped into the air touching Mao's smell receptors and brought him back to his senses.

Daichan quickly scurried to the kitchen for a large size bowl filled with warm water and a facial towel. He put the bowl onto the carpeted floor and immersed the facial towel in it and then he squeezed just enough water off the towel and gently wiped his beloved face and neck. Then he cleaned Mao's chest, both arms and hands. "Feeling a bit refresh baby? He inquired while smiling reassuringly. "Daichan, gomen ne...," Mao responded softly and still looked fatigue. Daichan quickly stole a chaste kiss to stifle Mao's words.

Smiling warmly to his beloved, Daichan helped Mao into sitting position and pampered his precious lovingly. First, he poured the herbal tea into a tea cup and blew away the heat a few times and sipped a bit to test the tea just warm enough to serve it to his baby. After Mao had a few sips, he spooned the rice porridge mix with the vegetable soup to Mao lips and whispered endearingly, "You must eat honey if you want to recover...please." Mao slowly gulped the porridge down his alimentary system and felt sudden calmness as the warmth of the porridge seeped through his sore throat. The aroma of the herbal tea and the meal eased his nostril and the way Daichan taking care of him warmth his heart. The burden on his shoulder seemed lighter.

As he kept on feeding his beloved, the porridge trickled down from the right corner of his beloved lips to the chin. Before Mao able to wipe it off, Daichan was quicker to wipe it with his right thumb and licked it clean. Instinctively they both were boring into each other eyes smiling knowingly spreading the love message without breathing a single word. Daichan unable to restrained himself from stealing another peck on Mao's lips. "Some more baby?" Daichan pleaded. "I can get used to this pampering you know dear..." Mao responded showing his wicked grin. "I'll serve you forever my Prince..." Daichan chuckled. "I love you forever my King," replied Mao smiling lustfully. Perhaps his energy had returned.

Daichan kept on feeding his prince until Mao was full and really satisfied with the feast. After that he guided his beloved baby to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "Wait here for a minute baby. I'll go preparing your bath," Daichan promised to return as soon as the bath ready. He prepared a warm scented bath with aroma therapy. Daichan slowly walked towards his beloved and took Mao hand. He helped him to the bathroom and started taking off Mao's clothes one by one. Suddenly Mao felt warm all over his body and pink colour tinted his cheeks. "This is not the time to be shy baby...I've seen all," Daichan smirked and could not help put Mao into beet red blushing earnestly.

Mao obediently subdued and let Daichan loving him and now he was in the bath tub feeling calm and serene. "Just relax and enjoy yourself honey, I'll go downstairs and clean up the table and be right back," Daichan explained and kissed Mao's forehead. Daichan stood up and smoothly combing Mao's silky blond hairs with his fingers on the way sending shivers to Mao's spine. " Ahh.. Daichan... You're spoiling me too much...," Mao whispered barely audible in his own ears and smile contentedly.

Meanwhile in the kitchen downstairs, Daichan cleaned up the table and dishes. He rushed everything because he wanted to be near his baby all the time. He hastily climbed up the stairs and sauntered to the bathroom. Leisurely approaching and mesmerized as the picture of his beautiful prince in the bathtub had made his desire wild. He could not be selfish. Mao really needed the rest. That was what he kept reminding himself. As soon as he reached the bathtub, he knelled down and started massaging Mao's stiff shoulder and kneaded away all the tension. "Ahh... kimochi... thanks love." Mao purred.

Daichan moved unhurriedly to the side of the bathtub and took a sponge and gradually rubbing smoothly Mao's arms length and his back, later both his slender legs and muscled tummy, little by little his hand slowly snaked its way to Mao sensitive organ. Mao's body abruptly responded to Daichan's touch. A sudden gasp escaped from Mao's opened mouth as he lulled his head back exposing his slender neck. Daichan smirked and pleased for his mere touches could invoke such response from his lovely sweatheart. "Just relax and let me ease all your worry and tension," Daichan persuaded. Mao only set back and a single "Ahh..nnnhh..." uttered from his sensual moist parted lips. Daichan stared at Mao's delicious lips and gulped down his wanton desire to ravish those inviting lips and slender neck.

Daichan fingers proficiently slid up and down Mao's sensitive shaft from the base to the tip. Once in a while teasing Mao's testicles and feathery caressed the slit on the top of the engorging phallus. Mao instinctively bucked his butt and his knuckles became white as he gripped the side of the bathtub while savouring the sexual pleasure upon him. "Ahhhh...Kim..ochi...," Mao's languid voice caught Daichan's attention. As he quickened his pace sending his lover to the pinnacle of ecstasy, he inched closer touching Mao's lips with his tongue demanding entrance which instantly granted by the later. Their timid tongue gradually dance to the increasing of sexual innuendo between two lovers heightening their hunger to reach the heaven and finally Mao was panting and clutching Daichan's neck and breathing vigorously as he reach the summit of bliss.

Sensing the grip on his neck slaking, Daichan inched away just enough to watch his beloved prince's flushed face. "Satisfied my dear?" he asked while flashing his loving smile. Mao lowered his gaze and stared on Daichan's chest slowly murmured, "Hmmm...not really..." Daichan was speechless and surprised by his lover's shy response, "Ehhh..." Slowly Daichan cupped Mao's delicate face, arching his brows, "Look at me baby... you want more?" Mao was too bashful to answer immediately and bit his lower lips. Daichan's heart was pounding hard looking at his sexy sweetheart biting his lips like that and those sparkling eyes. "Ahh...baby, don't temp me baby," Daichan's husky voice made Mao's body trembled with anticipation. "I want you Daichan... It's kind of lonely coming without you," Mao finally enlightened his sweetheart while stroking Daichan's face with his wet palm.

"Are you sure baby... You know already, do you? I won't be able to stop myself from loving you...," Daichan solemnly asking his sweetheart searching the answer in his beloved hazel eyes while holding his hands. Closing both eyes shut, Daichan tried his best to reason with his own conscious what was the right thing to do. He really did not know whether to succumb to his sexual desire or to be strong for the sake of his beloved sweetheart, a tough decision to make. Wet kisses trailing his sensitive neck and throat shook his conscious back to reality. Mao's sensual kisses had already taking control over Daichan's self awareness and trailed his kisses towards Daichan's lips. Mao's tongue cleverly touching Daichan's lips coaxing the entrance to the sweetest cavern that he always long for. The two were devouring the pleasure as two tongues twisted sensuously and sucking each other's nectar passionately. As the two stopped, both gasped and panted heavily for air and slowly smiling to each other. The answer is clear.

Daichan stood and slowly shedding his garment and soon his erect manhood stood proudly protruded showing how intense his desire. His eyes roaming to his naked handsome water angel who was now blushing with half of his torso immersed in the bathtub. "Don't say that I didn't warn you earlier honey," Daichan chuckled and hold out his hand as invitation. Mao accepted Daichan offer all too willingly. With a shy smile, he grabbed Daichan's hand and the later pull his lover out of the bathtub and walk to the shower. "Let me rinse your body," Daichan's slowly rinsed Mao's body and the water showered over them both trickling down their smooth fair skins. Daichan was unable to suppress his desire any longer and he really was at his limit. Turning off the shower then he was engulfing Mao in his embrace.

Daichan weight and touches all over Mao's body were making Mao's trembled with delight at the same time, he felt desire pooling down his stomach and his legs felt limped. He had to lean against the cold marbled wall for support. "Ahhhh..." the audible sound escaped his parted lips as he sensed different sensation between the cold marbled wall in front of him and the heat radiated from Daichan's body at the back. Daichan's sensual kisses were roving all over his sensitive ears, neck and shoulders sending shivers to his spine and the sexual assault has heightened his sexual desire. "Baby...please... I can't hold it any longer," Daichan pleaded. As a response, Mao trusted his butt toward his lover and leaned to the wall for support. Daichan quickly licked Mao's flower crevice with the tip of his tongues and Mao's was panting and trembling even faster.

Daichan slowly preparing Mao's flower crevice using his finger and his saliva. Then, he gradually inserted his engorging manhood into the tight channel. Both of them were gasping in delight savouring the sweet intimacy of being joined together. Leisurely Daichan moved his hip, gradually pull out until only the tip of his head still inside and pushed it back touching the sweet spot over and over again. Their soft moans and gasps were echoed in the bathroom. Later the sweet moment arrived as the both reached the pinnacle of ecstasy together. Panting heavily and the two love birds slumped to the wet floor together. Ignoring the cold marbled floor and wall, Daichan sit and pull Mao into his arm and his back leaning against the wall. Resting for a while waiting for the breathing ease without a word exchanged between them. Finally Daichan broke the silence with a kiss on Mao lips, "Thank you my love. Now, let's have a quick shower for both of us. Come, my dear."

Daichan slowly stood up pulling Mao along and they both took a quick shower. After that, he took a towel, put it around his hip and later took another one and started to dry Mao's body and his hair. Later, he gave a black shirt and a track bottom for Mao; a dark brown shirt and another track bottom for himself. Finally, they both were lying on the bed resting in each other's arm. "Your fever seems subside," Daichan gladly exclaimed. "I had the best doctor and he gave me the best treatment," Mao replied and gave Daichan a peck on his lips. "Thank you my love," Mao whispered. Daichan smiled and hugged Mao affectionately, "I love you baby." "I love you more," Mao replied. When they were together, the time seems stopped, nothing else matter. Just being together, holding each others' hands were enough. Even the heaviest burden has been lifted.

While they were indulging the moment, the sound of Daichan's stomach growling suddenly making both of them burst out laughing and giggling. "It's almost diner, let's call a delivery service then. A three-course-meal including dessert. Is it okay?" Daichan inquired. "It's up to you, anything you order fine with me," Mao answered and smile sweetly which Daichan rewarded him with a passionate kiss later on. While waiting for the delivery the love birds still cuddling, stroking and lovingly pampering each other. They did not want to be parted at all. Seeking comfort in the closeness where their body touched, breathing in the fragrance of their pheromone after shower, listening to their love beating through the sound of the hearts beat; pure bliss. The sound of the bell rang broke the love spell between them. They both went downstairs hand in hand. "You go to the kitchen, I'll get the delivery," Daichan ushered Mao to the kitchen while he dashed to the door, paid the delivery guy and sauntered to the kitchen.

The mouth watering dishes spread upon them really made them both aware of their hunger. First, they started with Sashimi: thinly sliced raw fish served on a bed of shredded daikon (Japanese radish) and accompanied by soya sauce and a small amount of wasabi paste. Then, the Shokuji set consists of rice, miso soup and pickles (Tsukemono) with Yakimono as side dish. Yakimono dishes are usually either grilled fish or meat. Grilled fish may be a local fresh water variety or seafood depending on the region. Grilled meat often features local wagyu (prime Japanese beef). They silently ate until the last dishes.

"Hmmm... I am too full," Daichan exclaimed. "What's for dessert?" Mao asked. "Want to guess? I'll give you a passionate kiss if you get it correct," Daichan playfully teasing his sweetheart while flashing a wicked grin. "Daichan...you...," Mao was blushing earnestly. "I don't know...," looking despair, Mao's gaze averted to his finger. Daichan pouting his mouth and folded his arms and whispered, "Oh...somebody refused my passionate kiss...hmmm... what should I do?" Looking at his lover squirming in his seat, he felt pity upon him. He opened the small box, a beautifully decorated cheesecake with fresh sliced strawberries and peaches on top made Mao's face lifted and bright and suddenly the one who promised to reward was being rewarded with a passionate kiss from his lover. Mao's action caught Daichan off guard and followed Mao's lead. Their kiss lingered for a while until they both breathless. Still holding Daichan closely, Mao uttered, "Thank you...," This is precious, that was what Daichan had in mind.

Daichan took a fork and started feeding his precious which the later willingly enjoyed to be pampered. That sweet-tooth boy really loved cheesecake a complete opposite to his handsome lover. What a great match made in heaven. Those two are perfect for each other. Once in a while, Daichan shared the sweet taste of the cheesecake while kissing his lovely prince. They really enjoyed every bit of time sharing the dessert to the last crumb. After a while, Daichan stood up and walked to the refrigerator and took two bottle of mineral water. He really needed to wash the sweet taste of the cake. The sticky sugary substance still visible on his taste buds. He quickly gulped down a large amount of water and a few droplets tricked down his chin. He simply wiped it away with the back of his hand while passing the other bottle to Mao. "No need to open a new one, why don't we just share it. I want to drink it from you," Mao suggestion made Daichan frozen in action and slowly the meaning seeped into his conscious.

Daichan smiled and inched nearer. Gulping enough amount of water later transferred it into Mao's mouth. "You little devil, never cease to amaze me. Sometimes you're acting like a very timid virgin, and sometime you're like a sly shameless... I'm done... I love you so much...Nobody make me react this way unless you," Daichan was hugging Mao tightly as if to prevent Mao from disappearing. "Mao, let's go to the balcony to get fresh air. We've been confined since last night," Daichan stood up and hold Mao's hand leading him to the balcony upstairs. As the cool breeze touching their face and body they felt calm and inhaled the fresh air full into their lungs. They stood there facing the sky. Beautiful sky adorned with flashing sparkling dots of stars, mesmerizing. For a while they only stood silent and enjoyed the beauty of nature spread upon them.

Daichan pulled a wooden chair and sit down pulling Mao onto his lap. When they both settled down, he reluctantly asked, "Do you want to tell me anything my dear?" Mao was startled when Daichan suddenly asked. He really hope Daichan did not ever asked, but nothing he could hide or keep as secret when that person is Daichan. He respected this person, he admired him earnestly, he would easily succumb to this man and he already knew about the announcement. Only that he did not expect that it could turn out to be this bad upon him. He did not aware how fragile he could have been sometime. Luckily, this man is his friend, his lover and his everything. Daichan was patiently waiting for Mao's response and smoothly stroking Mao's arm in assurance. Finally he spoke, "I know you're worried about me. We have discussed about this long ago. Only that I did not expect the effect on me was this devastated. I will be alright. I only need time. You will always be with me for better or worst right?" "You know me best dear, forever," Daichan solemnly answered and kissed Mao's forehead.

Under the starry sky, another sacred promise engraved in each others' heart, imprinted in both souls ready to face any obstacles materialized upon them brave enough to climb every mountain to reach the peak together.

**Whoa...I think that's all for my second fanfic...**

**What do you think minna... Please do leave me comments so I can improve...**

**Thank you for those who read my fanfic...**

**Hontoni...domo arigato gozaimasu... ;-)**


End file.
